Love Never Hurt So Much
by jukeboxjunkiee
Summary: Bella and Edward are in love. In 1846. When disaster strikes and they get seperated, will they ever see each other again? Or will they never find out what happened to the other? Will they even remember each other? Will they be allowed to be together?
1. Ballgowns

**A/N Hey guys! So I was working on this, and I thought it would turn out good. Tell me what you think, if I should continue and what I need to work on**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Twilight (though I was I did)**

Summary: His blood red eyes bore into mine. "Are you afraid of death, young one?" "No." I had no reason to be afraid; he took everything I loved from me.

1846

Damn this bloody dress. Why must we women look our best at all time, while the men just throw on some clothes and leave? For once, I would love to wear a pair of pants.

"Isabella, are you almost ready? The ball starts in twenty minutes."

"Yes mother. I will be down soon." Ugh, dancing, another way to show just how clumsy I am. At least it is a masquerade ball and Edward will be there with me. Time to leave.

I walked downstairs to see me father sitting in a chair in the parlor. "Father, aren't you supposed to be at your club by now?"

His face was serious and he spoke using the tone he used for business. "Isabella, there has been a prisoner that escaped and is running around the town. Already, ten people have been reported murdered." Murdered?! "I have to escort you to and from where ever you go. Do you understand?"

"Yes father, I do." At least I will be safer with him around, though it will be less private.

"Very well. Now, I believe it is time to take my daughter to a ball." His tone turned back into that of a father and he smiled, the wrinkles around his eyes making him seem happier.

In the carriage, I couldn't help but wonder what the families of the victims were feeling. I wish that they aren't too distraught, or that the victims had families at all.

I was pulled out of my musings by the sound of the carriage door opening. Father helped me out and led me down the narrow, dirt path leading to the Weber household. Angela Weber is one of my closest friends, and tonight, it was her turn to host the ball.

When we walked through the door you could see everyone. The house was decorated in the newest fashions and everyone had on their best gowns.

"Isabella! Finally, you're here." Angela called.

"Angela! What an amazing job you did decorating." I told her. She blushed.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you came. It has gotten dreadfully boring here, and everyone seems to be asleep."

"Well, I'm here now!" I excused myself, with the excuse of getting myself some punch, but I really wanted to look for Edward. Usually was here already, waiting for me by the door. I was surprised when he wasn't there.

I scanned the crowd, but didn't see him anywhere. _He must be running a little late today._ I thought.

Twenty minutes passed and I still didn't find him. What my father had told me earlier kept ringing through my head. _Escaped prisoner. Ten people murdered. Escort you._

I tried to be practical. I tried to reason with myself that Edward couldn't have been hurt. He had to be preoccupied. I just needed to find him to reassure myself.

**Review! Tell me what I could do better please!**

**Preview of Chapter 2:**

**I had nothing left in me. Everything was drained in me. Everything was gone.**


	2. Park Swings

**A/N Hey guys! So, here is chapter 2. Tell me what you think, or if I should just stop there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and everyone knows that.**

Edward never arrived at the ball. The entire ride home I couldn't stop worrying about him. Where was he? How was he? Why didn't he show up? I couldn't stop thinking about he didn't show, and the escaped convict was still out there.

When I got home, there was a note on the front porch steps. I took it and went straight to my room, ignoring my mother's protests. When I was sure I was alone, I ripped it open and read it over and over again.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_I am greatly sorry I did not attend tonight's ball with you. I was busy setting up for something else later tonight. Please meet me in the park at 10:30. I have something I would love to show you._

_Yours Truly,_

_Edward Cullen_

Of all nights for a surprise, he had to pick this one! It was a relief to know that my fears were silly and that Edward was safe. I only had one problem, how was I going to get to the park without my father's escort, and knowing him, I would be protected at all times.

It was a quarter to ten and had time to plan how I was going to get out of here. It was so easy to escape, I did it all the time, but now, how would it go when someone killer was on the loose? I wasn't sure this was possible. Still, I managed to escape twenty minutes later to meet Edward in the park.

I was paranoid the entire way there. Every sound and shadow made me jump. Every animal made me pause and look around. I finally made it to the park and sat on the swings. I waited for Edward. I was early enough that I knew he wouldn't be here yet.

A few minutes earlier I saw a man walking towards me. I stopped swinging and stood still. He kept advancing, and I knew, without a doubt, he wasn't here to socialize with me. I never thought that the man would be here.

"Hello Isabella. Shouldn't you be at home right now? It's not safe here at night. I think Edward would be very worried about you, but he's a little bit _preoccupied._"

"What have you done to him? Where is he?" I knew coming out here would be a risk, but I took it anyway, for Edward. Now this man is coming up to me and telling me Edward is a little _busy_.

"Not just him, my dear. Your entire family. Mother, father, Edward, Angela. They all are a little busy. But, I will let them go if you give me what I want."

He had Edward, my mother, father, Angela. He had them all, and he only wanted me.

"Let them go, and you can have me. Just let them go and do whatever you want to me."

"Are you afraid of death, young one? I know Edward would be miserable if you died." I needed to save him, he was more important.

"No." I had no reason to be. I had nothing left in me. Everything was drained in me. Everything was gone. He told me that he had my family. That was everything to me and he stole it.

He kept coming towards me the entire time, while I, being stupid, just sat on the swings. He was so close that I could smell his breath on my face. Amazingly sweet. "Are you sure, Isabella? I wouldn't like to se you get hurt."

"Let them go and you can have me. You can do what ever you want to me." And he did just that. He put his lips to me neck, and told me I would thank him for it later. I never would.

Then he bit me. The fire engulfed that one little spot, but it kept growing and growing, my body feeling hotter and hotter the whole time.

**So, how was that? Review! Please? **

**Preview of Chapter 3:  
I saw only a grieving family. One that has lost a loved one.**


	3. A New Awakening

**A/N Happy 2009! So, here's chapter 3. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I think you should know this by now, but I don't own Twilight, sorry.**

The pain kept getting worse and worse, but I didn't care. I deserved this. I went against my father's wishes and went out without him. I should have stayed home. _Edward could be hurt if you stayed home._ Edward. Just the thought of his names brought me into a state of panic.

If I lived through this pain, I needed to find him, to see him again. To see his constantly messy hair, his bright green eyes. I needed his support, his hugs; I needed him to comfort me. I had to live through this, if only for Edward. I could do this.

But the pain got stronger and stronger. I could hardly breathe. And then it got colder, not rapidly, but it did. My fingers and toes were free from the burning. Inch by inch, my body began to feel like that. And suddenly, I felt normal again. No burning, no pain, nothing.

I opened my eyes to see the trees and animals of the forest. They were so clear, like the world was magnified and put into HD. I could see for miles, and I loved it. Standing up as disorienting, I moved to fast (and for a clumsy person like me, that was saying something).

I had no clue where I was, how I got there, or even _what_ I was, but I knew that I wasn't human. The back of my throat tingled, like I was thirsty after running. It wasn't terribly bad. I looked at my arms, paler than normal and softer to the touch. My dress was covered in blood, and torn in some spots.

Who was I? I needed a drink, badly. So, I turned in the direction I heard the rush of water from and ran. I got there in a few seconds, though the river should have been a few miles away. I took a big drink and thought I would get the relief afterwards, but I didn't. It still burned, more than ever. Just then, an unlucky deer came into view. Before I knew what was happening, I was lunging for it, draining it dry before it had a chance of escape.

I was a monster. I couldn't be around anything living. But I had to, to find Edward. I needed him. I thought about how I should look for him. Would he think I was missing? How long had I been out of it?

I ran towards the direction I thought was home. I passed many people on the way home, they all looked confused and alarmed. Did I do that? Could they see how fast I was going? Or did their poor human senses only tell them I was a breeze in the air, or a blur of colors?

Either way, I chose the wrong direction. I was headed towards Town Hall. Right next to Edward's house. I slowed down to a human paced walk and quietly made my way up to the house. I couldn't knock on the door. No one would recognize me, I knew that for sure

I settled for looking in the window. What I saw will forever be burned into my memory. I saw Edward's mother, Elizabeth, in her husband's arms, crying. What was wrong? I didn't see anyone else. Surely, Edward would be here to comfort his mother. Didn't I save him? Wasn't it me he wanted and not Edward.

I couldn't look away from the window. Nothing seemed right. I saw only a grieving family. One that has lost a loved one. But I saved him! Right? I gave up my life so he could have his.

I needed to know Edward was still here, that I did give him his life back. I needed to know I didn't throw my life away for what I was now.

"Edward, where are you?" I murmured to myself. My heart broke. I had no reason to keep going. He was gone.

I made my way back to my house, only to stop when I got to the front door. They wouldn't let me in. I wasn't family anymore. I wasn't even their species. I couldn't be around them.

I turned around and ran. I didn't care who saw me nor did I look to see whom I had passed. I ran. I didn't know where but I had to get out of there.

**Review! Please? I like to think that someone actually likes what I write. Sorry these are so short, I am trying to make these longer for you guys.**

**Preview of Chapter 4 **

**I was going to kill him. He took her away from me. He stole her.**


	4. First Sounds

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter for you, so read and tell me if you like it/hate it.**

EPOV

I awoke to unfamiliar sights. I was I the woods, deep in the woods I could tell. The trees were thick and moss-covered. The animals were loud –chirping and buzzing. Everything was so… alive. When I wasn't. Bella wasn't here with me, she could never be. My memories of that night were dim, like looking through a dark screen. He told me he had Bella.

-Flashback-

We were alone, the two of us. It was dark and dreary outside. The town looked asleep, all the lights off, curtains drawn, but I was wide-awake.

"Now, now, Edward, we wouldn't Bella to get hurt would we?" He knew my answer already.

"No."

"Then don't fight me. She'll be free when I get what I want."

"Whatever you want, you can have it, just don't hurt her. Let her go." I couldn't say her name, knowing I might never see her again hurt to think about. I would do anything and everything to have her alive and well.

He crept closer and I stood still, knowing he would get what he wanted either way and that running away would make this even more fun for him. It was almost 11 at night; no one could stop him. No one would know I was missing until morning and by then it would be too late.

"What are you?" he most definitely was not a human of any kind, or any spirit or any of those good 'things' people believe in.

"I am a character of your so-called horror stories. I am the one that will drain you dry if I chose to. I am a vampire." So much for stories and folktales. Only I would be lucky enough to 'meet' (because this is not exactly what I would call a meeting) a vampire. "And you, my dear friend," friend? "Are going to become one, too."

"Why?" I needed to know why he had chosen to do this to me.

"So you can see Bella again, of course." He said in a 'Duh' kind of voice. "How? you ask. So you can be together." He was suddenly right behind me. "You'll both thank me for this eventually." Then the pain started.

-End Flashback-

So here I was, in the middle of nowhere, wondering why this had to happen to me. I was going to find him and kill him. He took her away from me. He stole her.

He took everything I lived and breathed for her. Of course, as I recently discovered, I no longer had the need to breathe. I didn't need to do all the mundane human necessities anymore. I didn't need food, to take a shower, to use the bathroom; I had nothing to occupy my time with now.

Bella was gone. I couldn't be with her anymore. I was a monster, but I couldn't help the feelings that came when I thought of her name. Loneliness. Despair. Sadness. I needed to see she was okay.

I went back towards the direction of her house. Walking slowly, though I wanted to get there as quick as possible. Everyone was looking at me, staring and gaping.

_My, he's gorgeous. I wonder what lucky women got him. _

_He's so pale. And red eyes?_

_My goodness, look at him._

_Stupid, how will I ever pay theses bills on time?_

I heard so many things in my head, but no one's mouth was moving. The voices were screaming at me at such an alarming volume. At the same time, though, my head felt normal, it was like my brain could handle all of this screaming and talking and focus on what I wanted to do at the same time.

I moved faster, anxious to get to Bella's house. I wanted to see her, if only from a distance. Everything was so familiar here, but brand-new. It was like I was seeing it for the first time, and technically, I was, through these eyes.

I saw her house up the street. I stopped walking when I got to the woods around her house.

_Where could she be? It's been three days. I need her._ That voice came back again. It was like someone was speaking out loud.

Bella wasn't there. She wasn't coming back. I hadn't saved her.

I walked the opposite direction. I didn't need this anymore I just wanted to stay undiscovered. I wanted to be alone. To live this damned life on my own.

**So, now they both think that the other one is dead. I'm not going to do anything with Edward hunting in it. I can not do those scenes well. The next chapter might be a time skip, but I'm not sure yet. Review, please and tell me what you think.**


	5. Influenza

**Hello! Here is another chapter to this story, so tell me what you think. Disclaimer: I don't own it.** Time Skip – Chicago – 1918

BPOV

There were too many people dying here. There wasn't enough help to go around, and I knew I had the power to. I couldn't let this waste of a life come to nothing.

Humans needed sleep. That took almost 8 hours out of the helping day. I didn't need it. Too many people were here to take of that no one would notice if I didn't leave.

So many people were struck with the Spanish influenza. So many people had already died. I had learned to control this thirst I felt quite well, it had become merely a tingling in the back of my throat.

This hospital smelled of death and disease. With one exception. Carlisle. He was the only other vampire I had come to know in my time as one. He didn't deserve what he was put through before he was turned. Carlisle was so compassionate and caring, he truly hated to see anything that needed help not getting it, and that was why he was here. He came directly here as soon as he heard of the influenza taking over. He knew people needed his help.

I admired him for that. He hated so much what he had been forced into. He did everything in his power to reverse it, to use what he was given for the gain of others. Carlisle was selfless.

With the two of us working together, we were able to save more people than who should have been alive. I can't forget any of them, of course, but I will always remember Elizabeth more clearly then the others.

Elizabeth was the woman you could count on. She was a magnificent woman. Her husband, Edward Sr. (it hurt to think the name), was all she could ever ask for. She was happy with her life and what she was given. Her only wish was that she could have a child. She never did.

No one knew she had no children. She made up stories about them, leaving her, growing up. All but one. Edward, she said, was her perfect form of a child. He was polite, handsome, generous, and named after his father. I didn't dwell on the fact that she had just described _my _Edward. She knew lying wasn't right, but all she wanted was a child. One she could brag about, and I let her, no matter how much it hurt.

Elizabeth died two days after being admitted to the hospital, she said they needed the room for other people, who needed our help more.

I was brought out of my reveries by Carlisle telling me they needed more help on the second floor, and I was there.

3 Months Later

The panic about the flu was over. Almost everyone was healthy again and the city went back into working order.

I needed to leave now. I was of no use here anymore. I thought about going to Philadelphia, maybe.

I told Carlisle I was leaving. He was sad to see me go. He told me to contact him again, and I would.

EPOV(before Bella arrives)

It was in Chicago that Carlisle found me. He was helping cure the influenza that had plagued the city. My story was that I was Elizabeth's son. She told everyone she had children and I played the part.

I told Carlisle that a man had come to my house and changed me. He believed it enough, his thoughts didn't doubt me.

I couldn't go to the hospital. Too much blood, too much temptation. I wasn't in complete control yet, and I didn't want to take a chance.

I lived with Carlisle now, seeing him only when he came home to 'sleep' because the hospital told him he had to. This city was depressing. All you heard was about death. No one knew where this disease came from, or what started it.

Bella was on my mind all the time. She was sure to be dead now, or at least old. She was everything to me. That man took her away. He took my life; my reason, my being, and I couldn't deal with it to well.

**Review! Please? I wanted to know of you think that they should know each other when the do meet. And thanks for all of your reviews. **

**Xoxo breathingwithoutair**


	6. Welcome to Forks

**Here's another chapter! Hope you like it. I don't own Twilight : (**

Present Day – Forks, Washington BPOV

Forks was covered by a near constant cover of clouds. The sun only shone a few days of the entire year. The city was not were most people would choose to live, but then again, I was not most people.

Forks High school had a disturbing total of only 357 students. Everyone knew everything about everyone else. There was no privacy. Except for this secret. No one would know the biggest thing about me.

I started school on Monday, but it was Saturday, I had enough time to unpack and get settled into my new house and go hunting before Monday morning. School was a good distraction from what had happened in my life.

I knew I did everything I could to help Edward, but I couldn't save him. I was always just a little too late. School was a good distraction from that pain I felt each time I thought of him. The mindless, self-absorbed humans were often comical; funny to watch when they let their tempers get the best of them. The teenage boys were just annoying. How many ways could one boy get rejected?

Forks was going to be no different. It might have been better then the other places I went to school, but it was so similar. Teenagers were the same everywhere.

I decided to go for drive around town. I already knew the town well. I had been here before I even decided to move again. It was a small town and there wasn't much to do, so I took the drive up to Seattle. I needed to get some things for the house anyway.

I drove right at the speed limit on the way there, wanting to delay having to get out of the car and going back home later in the evening.

Seattle was a tourist attraction. The stores and restaurants were nice and expensive, but I had no need for them. I drove aimlessly around looking for something that caught my eye.

A little bookshop, with crystals and jewels in the front window, looked interesting. I parked my car and went in. The lady behind the counter looked friendly enough and I asked her to show me some of her books.

All of them had to do with a Quilette tribe right next to Forks. The legends all had something pertaining to the 'Cold Ones' in them. So they knew about me then. I couldn't go there.

There were a few sentences at the top of each page, though, each one telling the different rules and traditions of the tribe. Apparently, they thought of themselves as werewolves, protectors of humans. If they only knew what real werewolves were.

I bought the book and thanked the woman for her help. In the car, I flipped through the pages and read more in-depth about these strange creatures.

I might have to ask Carlisle one day, if I see him again. These things had to be interesting.

I was finished with the book and that left little in the way of things for me to do. All that was left was to go hunting so I did.

-After the Hunting Trip-

I was on my way home when it happened. I smelled it before I saw it. The most disgusting thing I would ever smell.

The road was surrounded by forest on both sides. Thick trees and tall bushes provided the perfect hiding spaces for these things. They were huge, dog-like creatures, no doubt the ones that called themselves werewolves.

I kept driving, ignoring the animals as if they were nothing, and made it back to the house. For some unknown reason, they stopped following me once I reached Forks. They went around and most likely ended up in La Push, where they should be.

They were going to cause trouble, and I knew it. Something always had to interrupt when I thought things were going to be easy.

My house was dark, no light on and nothing that would give away that I lived there. I liked it like that; it meant that if I needed to get away, I would do so without raising as many questions. It was in the woods, completely surrounded by trees. I was told there was another house that like around here somewhere.

I went inside and relaxed, preparing myself for Monday morning.

**So, what did you think? If you have any songs that might relate to any of these chapters, let me know. Thanks! Review, it would make my day!**


	7. New Girl, Again

**Here is the next chapter – song: It Had to Be You by Motion City Soundtrack. Enjoy!**

Forks High looked like a small collection of buildings, nothing at all like other schools I've been to. Each building had a number on the side; probably indicating what room was in it.

I was there early, I still needed to get my schedule, and I preferred to do it before the entire student body could gawk at me. I went up to the main office and asked the receptionist to get my schedule. She looked up and started to stutter. I was used to it.

Another school where I was going to be the center of attention. "Have a good day, Elizabeth." I changed my name after going to a few schools. I called myself Elizabeth, after Edward's mother. It was a beautiful name, and I loved her so much.

"Thank you." I responded politely. I headed off to my first class, English. That was my favorite class. The books they thought of as classics had been just coming out when I was human. I memorized them already. Everything was so easy, but I loved to do it just the same.

The morning passed by in a blur, one or two courageous classmates would come and ask me how I liked Forks so far. I tried to be as nice as possible, but still give them the message I didn't want to talk. Of course, their instinct was to shy away anyway, so by lunch I was the topic of gossip.

I scanned the cafeteria for some place to sit. Almost every table was full, with one or two open seats at each.

It was then I saw them. The six inhumanly, devastatingly beautiful vampires in the corner of the lunch room. They were sitting staring off in different directions, not looking at each other or at anything in particular.

There were three girls and three boys. A muscular, brown haired boy looked like he was the type of person who would make you laugh, but you were scared of him at first. He had his arm around the beauty. She would put any supermodel to shame, with blonde hair that went down to her back and an amazing figure. Next to them was a small, pixie-like girl, shorter than my 5'4". She was holding hands with the only blonde male at the table. He looked like a southern gentleman. Next to him was a strawberry-blonde; she looked like she got whatever she wanted, when she wanted. She was sitting a little to close to the last person. I couldn't see his face just yet, but I would.

I walked over and the short girl introduced herself to me. "Hi! I'm Alice Cullen."

"Elizabeth Swan." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the last boy stiffen and everyone looked at him quickly. So he knew an Elizabeth.

"That's Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper, Tanya and Edward." Edward. It couldn't be. He was supposed to be dead for a long while now. I looked at his face, he was beautiful, I couldn't doubt that, even more so than when eh was human.

"Edward, it's you." The look of shock was only on his face for a moment, and then there was confusion.

"Who are you?" he didn't remember me at all. He moved on and found that girl named Tanya.

"I-um-I knew you when you were human." In 1846. How could he not remember?

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't remember you." Of course he didn't, otherwise he might have recognized me, even if I did change my name. A surge of loneliness went through me. I was alone all these years and he was alive, well sort of.

Suddenly he looked worried, as if he knew what I was feeling and in the same instant frustration showed in his eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore, he didn't love me, he didn't know me. I turned around and left.

All that for nothing. Forks was going to be a personal hell for me now. Because of that man in the forest, because of what he did to us. _You'll thank me someday._ I would've thanked him this very minute if he remembered me, but he didn't.

"My name's Bella." I whispered only so they could hear, and walked off to the library.

I couldn't believe he had been here the entire time, somewhere on this Earth, he was always here, but he never knew I was.

I was so absorbed in my thinking I didn't realize when the bell for sixth period rang. I hurried from the library and towards the biology room. I was the last one there and the only open seat was next to him.

I sat down quickly and pointedly ignored him. "Elizabeth. Bella. Who are you?"

"Your fiancée." Saved by the bell, how cliché. I got up and walked to gym, not the most fun class in the world when you have to be careful all the time not to hurt any humans.

Coach Clapp didn't make me play today, and for that I was thankful.

I would rather sit there and try to figure out a way to get Edward to remember me, I would make him remember, and if he didn't want me when he did I would leave. I couldn't force him to want me; he already that blonde headed one.

Gym was over and I rushed to my car at human pace. I took my old truck today, wanting to take it slow, but tomorrow I would my good one to school.

I saw them by their car, the nicest one in the lot. He was looking at me like I was a puzzle, like I was something to figure out, and to him I was, but to me he was the person I loved all these years.

I drove home quickly, wanting to be alone in my planning, but as I drove off the school lot I could swear I saw the pixie girl wink at me, like she knew what I was hiding.

**So, there's another chapter in the book. Hope you like it, tell me if you have any suggestions or songs for any of the chapters. Review please!**


	8. Insight

**The next chapter… I don't own Twilight, darn.**

I had to get Edward to remember me, even the slightest bit. So that night after I got home from school I went hunting and thought about how I would take care of this.

I could tell he was confused beyond belief, but I couldn't _not_ let him know these things. I had no clue he was alive all these years, time wasted that I could've spent trying to get him to remember me, and now I had to do it in front of that other girl.

How would I know for sure that he would even remember me? I didn't look anything like I did when I was human, but he looked the same, only more clarified and beautiful.

1846. Such a long time ago. A time when the world was simpler, at least for me. A time when people believed there were no such things as mythical creatures, therefore the name. A time when Edward and his family knew who I was and he was actually alive. A time I would love to have back.

So how would I accomplish this? Would I tell him everything about him and me together, even if it might upset him? Or would I say everything I knew about him? I might seem like a stalker, but I knew I could prove I wasn't.

I had no as to how to get through this, but I would, eventually, somehow. I needed to, over a hundred years and I believed he was dead.

A knock at the door interrupted my thinking. When I answered it, the little pixie, Alice, stood at the door. "Hey Bella, I know you like to be called that more, I just thought I would come around and say hi, since you're new and like us. I know we're going to be best friends!" She was so full of energy.

"Thanks Alice. Come on in." She took the seat I was going to offer her before I could even say I word.

"Okay, look, that's not the real reason I came over here. Before I tell though, I think you should know some things about me, so you don't get freaked out." Where was this going?

"Okay…?"

"I have to power to see the future, so before I start storytelling, yes I was winking at you in the parking lot and I know what you know." Great, just what I needed, a person who would tell Edward what I was doing.

"Oh. But why did you feel the need to come over here?" And so the story telling began.

"I saw a vision of you coming here, and at first I thought it was cool, to have another vampire neighbor like us. Then yesterday I got another vision and you and Edward were together, it was such a major change from everything. I knew what you were going to tell him to. I won't tell him though, that's your story to tell, not mine."

"Thanks, Alice." I paused for a moment, thinking this new information over. "Alice, if you can see the future, how will this turn out? If I tell him?" Her face went blank and her eyes got that faraway look to them.

"Fine, if you tell him the right way, don't scream it at him, it will make both of you leave." Don't scream, easier said than done and I knew it.

"When should I tell him? Not in front of that other girl I hope, I wouldn't want her to get too mad." She grinned, like she was sharing an inside joke I missed.

"No, not in front of her, that will end up in a huge fight we don't need." I knew when I would tell him, in biology, when he was next to me and there was no way he could ignore me.

"I do appreciate this Alice, thanks again."

"Anytime. So…." I didn't know where this conversation had gone, but it looked like it took a wrong turn. "Bella Barbie time!"

"Huh? No! I am not going to do that." I told her one she started pulling out the curler.

"Don't fight me Bella, I always win. I see the future, remember."

"Fine, but just this once." I sat there for who knows how many hours and let Alice have her fun. It was five thirty in the morning when she finally announced she was done and needed to go get ready for school.

I had to hours to kill, so I thought more about how I would tell him, how would it go? Alice said it would work out fine, but doesn't the future always change?

I had absolutely no clue what to do, for once.

**A/N Yea, I know this was sort of a filler chapter, nothing really happened, but it will next chapter, I promise! So, review and you get the next one.**


	9. Admit It

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter for you to read. I don't own Twilight, but everyone here wishes they did. Song for this chapter: Remember Me by Hoobastank, it might seem different, but the lyrics are good.**

First period came all to quickly. I was sitting in the back of the classroom, away from the still curious eyes. I thought sitting in the back would make me less noticeable, but it amazed me that students could still manage to stare at me not get caught.

I had four more classes until lunch, four more until I could see him again. I was nervous to say the least. How would he take this? Would he think I was a psycho?

Spanish came around and a girl named Jessica told me I could sit with her and her friends at lunch later. I politely declined saying someone had already asked me but that I would sit with them some other time. Jessica was a chatterer to say the least. She supplied most of the conversation and I liked it that way, it left time for me to think straight for once.

We were late to lunch, thanks to Spanish being let out late. Almost every seat was taken in the cafeteria and almost every pair of eyes was on me while I walked towards the lunch line. Of course, I wasn't going to eat any of it, but the humans didn't need to know that. I went through the line slowly, wanting to take my time getting to the table that everyone referred to as the 'Cullen Table'.

I couldn't delay it anymore. I took my tray and walked over. "Hey Bella!" Alice greeted me. I decided I would let everyone call me Bella, after my 'middle name'.

"Hey Alice. Can I sit with you guys?" She would let me, she told me last night she would, but I didn't expect the only open seat to be next to Edward.

"Sure you can. Sit next to Edward." I gave her a small glare and went to sit down.

"So, Bella, right?" I nodded. It was Emmett that was speaking to me this time. "How did you end up in Forks? And I want the entire story, not just 'I chose to'" he said in a way that hinted he was joking.

"Darn, Emmett, how did you know my answer? I thought only Alice could see the future here." He looked shocked for a split second, but then his mouth curved into a smile.

"I like her, Alice." I was sitting right there. I could hear them.

"Thanks Emmett, I like you too." Rosalie looked like she would kill me. "So anyway, to answer your question I was changed in 1846." And I proceeded to tell them my entire story, up until a week ago.

"Wow. You're old!" Of course, Emmett would say that. Rosalie smacked the back of his head for me though.

"Haven't you heard? The old are always the wisest. The young are always more naïve."

"Um…" Emmett was at a loss for words.

I took a glance around the cafeteria, only a few people were left. I hadn't realized my story was so long.

"I better get going to biology. I don't want to be late." I stood up and emptied my full tray in the trashcan. I hadn't looked at Edward the entire time, but I could feel him stiffen next to me when I told how I was changed.

Biology was boring. I had done this lab plenty of times and I didn't feel like repeating it, but Edward was sitting next to me and I thought that this would be a good time to talk, where there were witnesses.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Edward was sitting right next to me and I didn't know how this would turn out.

"Yes, Edward?" He was looking at the floor, for once I thought he looked nervous.

"I spent all last night thinking. I know you told us how you were changed, but obviously you didn't tell everything. How do you know me? What am I to you?"

"I can't answer those right now, Edward. I don't have the strength to. It hurts too much." And in truth, it did. I couldn't talk to anyone about this. Alice only knew because she was unfair. "Can you tell me more about you, so I know?"

"Of course. I was born in 1901." Liar, but I would wait until he finished. "I was seventeen when the Spanish influenza struck and my parents both became ill from it. They died shortly after, and I was soon sick, too. Carlisle, our leader, found me and changed me. He said my mother told him to do anything he could to save me."

He lied to his family. No one knew the truth about him. Maybe he remembered me, I probably looked different now and he didn't recognize me.

"You're lying, Edward. Flat out lying. I know you are." He looked appalled. He never thought anyone would know. "You were born in 1828. You were changed in 1846, when you were eighteen. When you proposed."

"How do you know that? I've never told anyone that."

"I told you, I knew you when you were human." I pulled the ring out of my pocket. "I believe this belongs to your mother." He took the ring from me and twirled it around. He stayed silent. "Say something, please."

"Like what? I don't know how you got this ring, I don't know how you know anything about me, but you do. I don't know what to say. I only knew two people with this ring, my mother and –" he froze and stared at me. He looked amazed.

"Who was she?"

"Isabella. Her name is Isabella."

"Her name _was _Isabella Swan. Now, it's Elizabeth, officially."

"Is it you? Are you her?"

"Yes, Edward I am."

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, what is so important back there? You two look like you haven't seen each other in 100 years." Everyone chuckled at that and under my breath I said, "That's because we haven't." And I swore I saw Edward smile.

I didn't talk to him the rest of the class. I waited until after school to tell him those words.

"I missed you." I walked away after that. I seemed to be doing that a lot. I knew he would be over just a gut feeling.

**There! Now, they know each other. Edward did remember her, but he didn't recognize her because she looked so different. Review! And you get more chapters, don't worry there are still more left for you guys.**


	10. Reminisce

**I don't own Twilight, but I think we all know that by now. I don't have a song for this one.**

Edward did come over that night, with Alice right behind him. He looked amazing, better then I would have imagined in over 100 years of memories.

"Bella. I need to talk to you." Why else would he be here other than to talk? He still had that Tanya girl back at his house, I'm sure she didn't what was happening.

"Go ahead, talk." I sat down on the couch with him sitting right next to me. Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened? Back in 1846? I came to look for you, to make sure you were alive, but you weren't there."

"Guess where I was. In the woods, burning." I winced at the painful memory. "I went to look for you to, to make sure that he kept his promise, not to hurt you, but when I got there your family was getting ready for your funeral, so I ran."

"He promised he would never hurt her." He mumbled so low I almost didn't hear it. _You'll thank me one day._ I was thanking him and as much as I hate to admit it, I was glad for those 100 years. Years that made me realize how much I truly did love Edward.

"He said I would thank him one day. He said I would be with you someday. I never believed him. I thought he was lying." He seemed to be convincing himself, not me.

"Edward, I already thanked him. As soon as you remembered me he was forgiven."

"He swore he would never hurt you! He told me he would have nothing to do with you if I let him have what he wanted. He promised." By the end of his little rant, he was whispering. Neither of us knew who exactly _he_ was, but I don't think we cared.

"Edward, let it go. It's done. You don't know who he is or where he is. You can't find him, and besides that was over 100 years ago. I doubt he'll know who we are now."

"You're right. I just – I couldn't believe he would do this to you. You don't deserve this life. Living for that many years alone. I could barely make it to the Spanish influenza in Chicago on my own." He was there. I was so close to seeing him.

"You were in Chicago? In 1918?" He looked confused.

"Yes?" It came out like a question.

"So was I, helping Carlisle – Cullen! You live with Carlisle now?" I couldn't believe it. Just the man I would've liked to talk to again.

"Yes, I do. How do you know that?" I paused, thinking of how to word my answer.

"I was… helping him with patients who had the Spanish flu. I worked at the hospital with him in Chicago. We were so close. I probably would've seen you if I had left a day later. Carlisle told me he found someone in Chicago. I never would've dreamed it would be you."

"You were there? Helping out?" He looked like he couldn't wrap his mind around the idea. I sorting all of this information out in my head, when I realized something.

"You lied to them, all of them. No one knows your real past. Why did you do it?"

"Bella, I couldn't tell them. I wasn't strong enough. It hurt too much to think of you gone and my past was you. I couldn't talk about it to anyone. Carlisle, he would try to understand, but he wouldn't. Esme, she would feel sorry for me all the time, and my brothers and sisters, they wouldn't know, they each have someone, but you were gone."

"What about Tanya? Don't you have her?" I didn't think this would be a good idea if she were in this, too.

"Sort of. She's there, for when I needed her, but she thought I loved her. She thought she loved me. I don't what to do with her now."

"Edward, I can't do this, if she's still here. I can't just come in out of nowhere and make it look like I'm stealing you from her. I don't need another enemy."

"Another?" Oops. I didn't mean to say that.

"Long story. I guess I'll tell you later." He would hold that to me. He always made me tell.

"You better. I should get going, everyone is probably wondering what happened to me and Alice."

"Where did she go anyway?" I hadn't seen her since she walked into the house, unusually quiet.

"Looking through your closet." I guess I should've seen that coming. "Before I go, can I try something?" He stepped closer to me and all I could was nod, all coherent thoughts flew out of my mind.

His lips came closer and closer to mine. I stood on my toes, wanting to get closer to him. His cool lips pressed to mine and I eagerly kissed him back.

"Edward! What are you doing with _her_? You're with me, remember? You can't just go kissing her, you've only known her for two days!" Oh, great look who's here. Tanya, queen bitch.

"I've known her for 169 years, Tanya. I don't go kissing every girl in sight. No, we were never a couple. No I don't want you. I never did. No, I don't think we should move out of the country. You can."

Stupid mind reading thing. Oh, crap, he could read my mind. Alice was standing around the corner, silently laughing and mouthing 'No he can't' to me. Oh, good I would be thoroughly embarrassed.

"Oh, Tanya," I decided to have the last words here. "Edward doesn't like you. I think you should go find someone who does. No one here does, I think I can tell that much and I've only been here two days."

She looked mad to put it nicely. I think she was deciding whether she wanted to kill me here or where there was no one to stop her. She stormed out the front door and slammed it shut.

"She's going to be back, I hope you know that." I thought she would be. She isn't the type of girl would give up so easily.

"When? I think she needs to learn a lesson."

"A month." Alice said at the same time Edward said, "Bella, you're not going to be anything stupid."

"Of course I won't, Edward. I'm not like her. Can I meet you entire family now?" I asked, hoping to change the subject. He looked pleased I would ask him that.

"Alive, why were you here?" I questioned, just now thinking of it.

"I wanted to see this happen, so I came. It was pretty funny. Tanya's so used to getting everything she wants on a silver platter."

**There you have it, another chapter. I have a question for you guys. What do you think Bella's power should be? No, she hasn't figured it out yet, she's been living by herself all this time, remember? So review and let me know! Thanks!**


	11. She's Not A Threat

BPOV

It's been two weeks since Tanya left Forks. I didn't feel sorry for her, none of us did. She seemed rude and not deserving of a family like the Cullens. We all know she'll be back sometime, but Alice can't figure out when. Besides that, everything has been perfect.

Edward and I told each other everything that happened during our years apart and remembered some times from when we were human. He gave the ring back from his mother and told me it was mine now, that it was a symbol that he was mine. I didn't have anything to give, but he said just having me was enough. I would make it up to him later.

He told his family about his real life. They were mad at first, that he couldn't tell his family about his real life when he knew theirs. But they understood, it was too hard for him retell everything that happened. That kind of pain doesn't go over to well with anyone.

I became part of their family and I was thankful for them. I was afraid I would be alone forever, with no one left. The Cullens accepted me instantly, thanking me for making Tanya go away. I didn't get what was the big deal about that, but I wasn't here that long.

Emmett was like my older brother, Jasper my best friend on account of intellectual conversation. Rosalie was a friend. I hadn't gotten to know her that well. Edward said it was because she didn't like change very much. Alice, the best girl friend a person could have, if you exclude the shopping addictions. Carlisle and Esme were the best parents I could ask for. Edward, well he was just himself, and it was perfect.

We were skipping school today. It was sunny and they were blooding typing, two very good reasons for us not to go. Carlisle and Esme had taken a week vacation to Isle Emse, an island Carlisle bought her a long while ago. Rosalie and Emmett were in France for the weekend, I guess you can do that when you're extremely rich. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I were going hunting in the forest around the house, not wanting to that far away from home.

"Alice what's wrong?" I was too caught up in my thoughts to realize everyone had stopped. Alice was standing there with a pained expression on her face. She came out of her vision and turned her head to the right. Nothing unusual was there, but apparently something big was happening.

She didn't speak only glared so fiercely that the phrase 'If looks could kill' entered my head. Five seconds later and there was a rustling in the bushes. Everyone froze.

Tanya. She did come back. I thought she would be a coward and not come at all. She had some guts, coming back to a family that absolutely hated her.

"Hello Bella, Alice, Jasper, _Edward_." I hated the way she said his name, like it was his entire fault she left. She looked feral, a hunter who just found her prey. By the looks of it, I was that victim.

"No you won't Tanya, not if I can help it." Edward was responding to something unsaid from her. He looked livid.

"Oh, I will and I doubt you can stop me." She glared and me, her black eyes boring into mine. I stepped closer and crouched on instinct. I guess it was going to be a fight between us.

I didn't care what she did, but I would make sure she didn't bother my family again. I felt proud, for once, defending something that meant so much to me. I could be a warrior now, not a damsel in distress. I walked away from everyone else, knowing she would follow, trying to get to me. I wouldn't let Edward get sucked into this if he didn't have to be.

Alice held up a hand, as if to stop him from coming after me, and she must of thought some reassuring thoughts for him to let me go.

"So, Tanya, decided to come back and see what a real family looks like?" I needed to get her angry. There just wasn't any fun if she would give up easily. "See how happy we all were until you showed up again? I guess you don't know how to let go."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Edward doesn't love you. He doesn't even know you. You think you can waltz right in and steal a family from me? I don't think so."

"Well, it seems to me that they never really were your family, seeing as they all thanked me when you were gone."

She lunged at me. I took her arm and twisted it behind her back and pushed her forward. She howled in pain and tried to turn around. She ripped her own arm off with that move and I laughed. She looked even angrier, if that was possible.

"Don't think I fight easily, because I don't." She told me.

"Yes, because ripping your own arm off is fighting _very_ hard." I snapped back sarcastically. She was getting me irritated very easily.

I still had her arm in my hand. I didn't feel like holding it, so I threw back in the general direction of the others. While I was turned around, she grabbed some of my hair and pulled hard enough for me to land on the ground.

She hovered over me, looking absolutely terrifying. I got up and jumped backwards. I didn't realize it, but a second later she was hovering in midair, the flying backwards in the same second. She growled and hissed at me, but she couldn't move anywhere. I guess I was holding her back.

Alice and Jasper came over to help me. They tore Tanya apart and put her in a pile. Edward came over slowly, looking horrified. I wondered why. He took lit match and threw it on top of the remnants of Tanya. I let go of the energy I had, I didn't know what it was but if felt good while I had it.

"Bella, that was amazing. How did you do that? I couldn't even see that happening!" Alice loved that I beat Tanya, of course she would.

"I don't know. It just, happened." I looked over at Edward. He was glaring at the burning pieces of her. Alice shrugged, knowing my question already.

"Edward, are you okay? You looked mad."

"No, I'm not okay. You couldn't hear her Bella. Hear what she wanted to do to you, and me, not being able to do anything. If I did she would have killed you, Alice saw that."

**Tada! They defeated the evil Tanya! Now what will happen? Review please, story alerts are great but I really like reviews. Thank you!**


	12. All's Fair In Love and War

**Here is the next chapter! Thanks to all the reviews out there! ShadowWalker101 has told me that there is a new place for posting FF stories, so, if you would like to check it out the URL is . Thanks for sharing that with me! Anyway… onto the story.**

EPOV

I wanted to kill Tanya myself. She didn't deserve to be living after what she had thought. Only Alice's warning kept me from attacking her then and there. Her vision scared me – Bella laying on the floor, cold and lifeless, her eyes still moving, searching for something, me probably.

I couldn't shake the feeling that I was completely helpless, that if I even tried to help her, it would end up in me hurting her more than helping. I didn't know what feeling was worse – the helplessness over not being able to help Bella, or the worry that Bella would make one wrong move and end up like that cold, permanently frozen girl on the ground.

I knew the worry was unnecessary, though. Tanya tore her own arm off without Bella having to anything. I didn't get it though, Bella seemed to be this person with no reason to fight for anything, she hated violence, but when it came to fighting, she looked like she had been practicing for years, not just fighting without any notice. I thought – worried actually – that Bella would do something drastic, but I didn't see that happening.

_She will die. I will make sure of that. She doesn't deserve him. I do. She's nothing, he never loved her. _I was fuming. How dare Tanya try something like that, and to think she would get away with it! I was about to go over and show her myself I never did or would love her, when she went flying through the air. I was appalled, I just stood there and stared at the place Tanya had just been.

I was vaguely aware that Alice and Jasper went over to help burn her, but they didn't do anything. I walked over slowly, sickened by the thoughts of Bella being dead at any second. I took the lit match and threw it on the pile of body parts that used to be Tanya.

Alice and Bella were talking for a minute. "Edward, are you okay? You looked mad."

"No, I'm not okay. You couldn't hear her Bella. Hear what she wanted to do to you, and me, not being able to do anything. If I did she would have killed you, Alice saw that." I couldn't explain to her the pain of seeing her dead on the ground, with Tanya still roaming around. I couldn't picture it.

"She's gone now. Don't worry, she can't interrupt us anymore." Those words made if final, like everything was going to be perfect. I doubted that. Bella was always a magnet for any danger, but as long as she was safe now, I would enjoy it.

"How did you do it? She was an excellent fighter, much more skilled than you should be. I don't think you've had any fighting training." She bit her lip, looking up at me with guilty eyes. "Did you?" It was times like these I wished I could read her mind.

"I guess I kind of left that out of my story. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to be worried about something that happened a long time ago. There was this – this _monster _down south. I had to take care of the problem. She was creating vampire armies to control the land. I took lessons from her, pretending to help her and left when it became too much. I didn't think it was that important."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've been just the tiniest bit less worried when you where fighting her." I looked at her, not really wanting her to answer the question.

"I know. I just didn't want the concern you would've had if I told you earlier."

"Guys, I hate to break it to you, but you're not alone." Alice. Could she be more annoying? "And I want to know how Bella did that throwing-Tanya-into-the-air-thing." I looked at Bella for the answer.

"I don't really know. I've never done that before. I just sort of wished she would back up and then she went flying through the air. I don't know how to explain it." I thought she had the power of telekinesis, but we would have to ask Carlisle.

"Come on, Bella. We have to celebrate!" She looked so excited, while Bella didn't.

"Not right now, Alice. I want to be with Edward." She wanted to be with me instead of out celebrating.

BPOV

I couldn't understand it. I thought I did well fighting against Tanya, but the look on Edward's face didn't show any of that. He looked broken, like he didn't think he would be able to survive. I wondered about the cryptic remark he gave me. _She would have killed you._ Would have, she didn't, though.

I didn't know what to except when it was over. Would I be the one dying on the ground, in a pile of burning ashes? Or would I be the one getting hugged against my will? I didn't expect Edward to look so… heartbroken. I couldn't read his mind, but this one time, I wished I could.

_How would Tanya ever get away with that? How would I let her? To think, that I trusted her before this! She almost killed my reason for living. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her._

**Review! Please… it just one button you have to click to let me know how I'm doing.**


	13. Revenge is Sweet

**Yes, I'm still alive. Sorry about not updating. I don't have anything for now, so here's some fluff. Anyway, I don't own Twilight, obviously, and I don't think anyone else here does.**

Everything was perfect. Nothing could make my life better right now. Edward and I were inseparable. My new family was wonderful. I didn't know what I had been missing, being alone all this time.

Alice was always hyper. She took the liberty of dressing me for everything, saying I had no taste whatsoever. I didn't mind that much, I would let her have her fun and then get her back when she least expected it. Like right now, I was canceling her credit card. She wouldn't be able to see me. I blocked her with my talent. We didn't know for sure what it was yet.

I could influence anything with the mind. I could read thoughts, like Edward, control them, anything that had to do with minds. When Tanya went flying through the air, she wasn't flying; she was leaping backwards because I told her to. I didn't know exactly what I could, but I was powerful.

So here I was, the only one who could keep something away from Alice. Payback is sweet. I wonder what would happen when she wanted to use it. She would flip, not being able to buy the new Gucci bag she wanted. Her thoughts would go to Emmett, blame him for this. I wasn't like this, normally, but her last makeover was too awful for her to get away with.

Alice always got what she wanted, everyone knew that. No one bet against her, except Emmett sometimes. I was the only who could work around her and I planned to do just that. I couldn't understand why Emmett felt the need to pull a prank until I had pulled one myself. It felt great, sometimes, knowing you could get around a mind reader and a physic.

I would just hate to see the look on her face when she came home.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CREDIT CARD?" Alice was home. Joy.

"What do you mean, sister dearest?" We had taken to calling each other nicknames whenever we wanted something.

"YOU CANCELED IT! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" she was screaming at the top of her lungs when she knew I could hear her even if she whispered.

"I didn't do that, looks like your shopping addiction has gotten the best of you. I think you should have that looked at." She looked furious.

"You---you, UGH!" She stormed off without another word. No doubt I would get it from her later, in the form of make-up. I think Edward would have to protect me.

"Do you think she's _that_ mad?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yes." Everyone answered Crap.

I was listening to my iPod when the song Drops of Jupiter came on. It was one of my favorite songs.

_But tell me,  
Did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven is overrated_

Tell me  
Did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Edward walked in and wrapped his stone arms around my waist, singing the lyrics lightly in my ear.

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way throught the constellation  
Eah, eah, eah  
She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow  
Eah, eah, eah  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as  
Plain 'ol Jane  
Told a story 'bout a man who was to afraid to fly so he never did land_

"I will never think of you as plain Jane, that's my role." I couldn't see how someone like him loved someone like me. He was, him. Perfect in everyway. Loving your flaws. That crooked smile of his. That constantly messy bronze hair of his. Those topaz eyes I seemed to get lost in over and over again.

"When will you see yourself clearly, Bella? You are far from plain, intriguing actually. Everyone can't help but love you." I turned around, looking into his eyes. I bit my lip, thinking that I would actually get used to him. Every time I turned around and saw him, it was like seeing him for the first time. I would always gasp slightly and then remember that he was mine, for eternity. I couldn't believe that I could look forward to an eternity without being sad.

"I guess I never will. I don't think I want to either." He reached behind me, replaying the song.

"I love you, Bella. You are my world. I don't know what I would do without you, and, by some miracle, you love me too. I will spend forever with you. I hope you know that." I did know that, I just couldn't believe. I had to stop myself sometimes from thinking this was a dream, of course it was, but it was a dream come _true_.

"I think I love you more, Edward Cullen. I have no reason without you. You are my everything. When I found you, it was like all those years hadn't happened, like I never went a day without you. I was miserable when you didn't remember me. I thought you truly had moved on, and I wasn't going to be the one to stop you from being with Tanya." I flinched at her name. "What I'm trying to say, simply put, is I love you more than my own life."

He cupped my cheek in his hand and leaned forward to kiss me. It wasn't those usual pecks he gave me. All the emotion he had pent up, all the love, the lust, everything, was put into this kiss. I wrapped my hands around his head to pull him closer.

"Not now, Alice." Edward groaned. Great, she was back.

"Too bad, I'm coming in anyway. BELLA! Time for a makeover!" Revenge for revenge was a bitch. Ugh.

"Not now, Alice, I'm busy. Go away. Come back later."

"No! I need to do it now because you're busy. Revenge is great, Bella. You should know."

I had no choice. I, very unwillingly, stepped away from Edward and walked towards the door.

"If I don't come back, you know who to blame." I told Edward, glaring at Alice the entire time. Hello torture.

**Song for this chapter – Drops of Jupiter by Train. Review please! It would make my day… or night. Just one click to tell me how to continue. Thanks!**


End file.
